


In the Nick of Time

by shewontsleep



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewontsleep/pseuds/shewontsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is 11 and dying. John is Sherlock's 19 year old neighbor and only friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Nick of Time

Sherlock let out a shaky breath. It was almost time. His mother was there beside him, as well as Mycroft. He wouldn't get to see John again, and that pained his weak heart most of all, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Death shadowed over him like a thin cloud. It had been hovering over above his head all week, and now Sherlock's time had come. It had been a nice 12 years. Lots of science and animals, lots of puzzles and mysteries. Not a lot of friends, he thought, but Doctor John was all he needed. "You're such an amazing, amazing boy, Sherlock." His Mummy whispered, voice thick with unshed tears. "I'm so very proud of you. And I love you." She squeezed her eyes shut. Sherlock didn't know why they didn't want to look at him. Mycroft looked as if he was going to be sick. Sherlock's eyes were heavy, and breathing hurt. He couldn't speak. He knew he couldn't. He was leaving, one sense at a time. He began to feel numb and hazy. He wanted to say goodbye. It wasn't fair. Why didn't he get to say goodbye? Why couldn't he see John? Just one more time, that was all he needed. He loved John. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, but refused to close them. Mycroft opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. Sherlock was completely still, his shallow breathing undetectable beneath the hospital blankets. His vision blurred, and he didn't try to fix it. Sherlock let everything around him blur into familiar shapes and sounds. He could hear the door open. He could hear sobs. He could hear John. John? Sherlock tried to open his eyes, but it hurt. It was too hard. He tried to speak, to talk to John. He could hear him crying. It didn't make much sense, though, as Sherlock had never known him to cry. Everything was too hard. Breathing was his greatest challenge. He wanted to see John again, but his sight was all screwed up and he couldn't make sense of anything. He clenched his eyes shut, and focused on breathing. Even that became too hard. He exhaled, and never took another breath. He was already gone when John lost it and started sobbing loudly. He was not there when Mycroft left the room and never came back. He was not there when Mummy fainted. Perhaps him being gone was for the better. Nobody would have agreed.


End file.
